


Cokoliv

by Brygmi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship/Love, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Slash, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brygmi/pseuds/Brygmi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Je to už nějaká doba, co se Voldemort vrátil, ale přesto ještě ta "pravá válka" nezačala. Ta největší válka se zatím odehrává v Harryho nitru. Spory s jeho přáteli, vyrovnávání se s odpovědností, která na něm leží i s tím, že se všechno mění. A kromě toho tu je ještě Malfoy... <br/>Napsáno před vydáním šestého dílu, nicméně s některými kanonickými informacemi pracuje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cokoliv

**Author's Note:**

> Od roku 2006 neupravováno. Na překlepy a gramatiku se nicméně chystám.

Harry by to bez svých přátel nezvládl.  
Ne, teď…

Voldemort se vrátil.

Existovalo to „proroctví.“

Sirius zemřel…

Svět byl v ohrožení…

Ale bylo zvláštní, že Harry se najednou cítil – v klidu.

Už totiž věděl na čem je a že tahle válka je hlavně válkou jeho.  
Ale kupodivu místo aby byl v permanentním stresu a nemohl strachy ani dýchat, si užíval dnů s přáteli a příjemného zimního počasí.

Možná…

Jako kdyby tušil, že to je naposledy, co si užívat může.  
Nedělal si moc iluze o tom, že se Voldemort stáhne do ústraní a pravá válka nikdy nevypukne.  
Vypukne, a to asi dost brzo.  
Ale dokud se tak nestalo…

Musí žít a musí se bavit.  
Dokud to jde.

Zatím to jde…

Chápal Billa Weasleyho a Fleur, kteří plánovali svatbu. Nevěděli, co se může stát zítra, a proto žili dneškem, přítomností, jediným okamžikem.  
Prostě se raději vezmou teď než nikdy…

Tahle dvojice nebyla jediná.  
Najednou, jako kdyby v celých Bradavicích přibylo zamilovaných párů.

Jako kdyby…

Všichni byli podivuhodně veselí, ale nedalo se to označit jako přetvářka. Bylo to prostě jako poslední vzedmutí vlny euforie před blížící se bouří.  
Každý to cítil.

I Harry a jeho přátelé.  
On, Ron, Hermiona. Jejich trojlístek.

Byli hodně spolu, bavili se, učili… Po tom, co se událo na Ministerstvu drželi hodně spolu. Věděli, že bez toho by to k ničemu nevedlo.

Samozřejmě, že měl Harry strach a hodně o Voldemortovi přemýšlel. V jeho nitru se toho odehrávalo tolik… Ale nechával si to pro sebe, snažil se to vytěsnit z obyčejných rozhovorů.  
Někdy se… snažil se na to zapomenout, i když to nešlo.  
Všichni si mysleli, že tu předzvěst války tak trochu ignoruje… trochu moc na Harryho Pottera… jenže tak to nebylo, on jenom prostě… Snažil se o tom mluvit co nejméně.  
Nezatahovat do toho své přátele, protože si to nezaslouží.

Je to prostě jen jeho boj.

Ano, bez nich by to nezvládl, bez nich by byl nikdo… Jenže teď už mu nemohou pomoci. Teď už je to prostě… jen na něm.

Nechci s nimi dlouhé hodiny rokovat o válce, Temném pánu, smrti a utrpení… Teď se chce bavit.

„Rone… Vnímáš mě vůbec?“ Hermiona strčila loktem do osoby sedící vedle ní.

No, takže Harry nebyl jediný, kdo se zasnil.

„Co... ??? Jo…“

Moc přesvědčivě to asi neznělo, ale kamaráce to kupodivu stačilo, aby mohla pokračovat se svým výkladem dál.

„Taky se říká, že kolik řečí znáš, tolikrát jsi člověkem. Nebo kdo jinému jámu kopá, sám do ní padá. Rozumíš?“

Harry jaksi netušil, jak se dostali zrovna k tomuto tématu.  
Ron na tom byl podobně, protože se mu po tváři rozběhl jeden z těch jeho naprosto zmatených výrazů.  
Ale přikývl.

A Harry se usmál.

Mít přátele je opravdu fajn…

*****

„Dáte si čaj? Nebo něco vostřejšího… Sakra, já zapomněl, že vy děcka nemůžete… Tak čaj?“

Hagrid držel konvici s něčím podezřele zapáchajícím.

„Ehm.. díky, Hagride.“ usmála se Hermiona, zatímco Ron si mumlal něco „o děckách“. Za dítě už se dlouho nepovažoval.

„Jak se vám teďkom vede?“ vyptával se Hagrid a naléval jim čaj.

Harry jen pokrčil rameny: „Dobře.“

A byla to pravda.

Aspoň částečně.

Takové to hlodání ohledně budoucnosti tu samozřejmě bylo… Ten červíček pochybností, jestli budou moci po válce takhle sedět. Jestli vůbec budou naživu…

„Harry… Jsi v pořádku?“ Hermiona.

Dobrá, starostlivá Herm.  
Jako vždy.

„Je mi fajn.“

„Zase jizva? Vypadal jsi… divně.“

„Nic. Nic mi není. Jen… však víš.“

Věděla.  
Na rozdíl od Rona, který se právě dohadoval o něčem nepodstatném s Hagridem.  
Hermiona to všechno silněji vnímala a prožívala.  
Byla přece holka.  
A té nic neunikne.

A znala Harryho dobře.

No Ron ho znal sice taky dobře, ale byl… prostě Ron, no.

„ALE TO NENÍ FÉR!!“ Ron vykřikl, takže to konečně upoutalo jeho pozornost.

„Co není fér?“

„Ty jsi neposlouchal, Harry? Hagrid mi řekl, že možná nebude národní famfrpálová sezóna! A to přitom Kudlejští kanonýři hrají líp než, kdy jindy, jsou ve formě, mohli by VYHRÁT!!“

„To říkáš pokaždé, Rone. A naposledy je to porazili kdo? Nottinghamští Nadutci?“ poznamenala Hermiona.

„TY famfrpálu nerozumíš, tak se do toho nepleť!“ odbyl jí Ron.

Famfrpálová sezóna nebude?  
No, tak to šlo rychleji než Harryho vůbec napadlo.  
Když zakázali i nejpopulárnější kouzelnický sport… válka je tu.

„Nerozčiluj se, Rone, eště to není vůbec jistý. Jen Rufus to navrhl na Ministerstvu. Prej bezpečnostní důvody.“

„Pokud to navrh Brousek, tak to se asi můžeme s famfrpálem rozloučit.“ poznamenal Harry.

„Eště to neschválili.“

„Ale, Hagride! Vždyť víš, že všechno, co Brousek řekne, je pro ně málem svatý. Myslí si, že spasí celý svět… Taťka to říkal.“ dodal Ron, když viděl nechápavé pohledy, které na něj přítomní vrhají.

Hermiona mlčela.

Harryho napadlo, jestli to je tím, že jí Ron řekl, aby zůstala od jejich rozhovoru dál (Harry s ním protentokrát souhlasil… Hermiona opravdu famfrpálu rozuměla asi stejně jako on jasnovidectví) nebo protože rozmýšlela situaci.  
Každopádně…  
To, že možná bude famrfpálové mistrovství zrušeno, ukazuje na dost věcí.

A na nic pěkného.

*****

O hodinu později už společně kráčeli Bradavickou chodbou.

„Harry… Co říkáš na Huntera Fishera?“

„Koho?“ nechápal, kam Hermionina otázka směřuje.

Loktem do něj strčila, takže byl přinucen dívat se na studenta Mrzimorské koleje.

„Hermiono…“

„Co je?“ tváře se jí trochu zbarvily do ruda.

„Proč bych na něj měl něco říkat?“

„Víš.. slyšela jsem, že je bisexuál a měl dokonce u něj doma přítele. Tak jsem myslela…“ nedokončila.

„Myslela, co?“ dorážel na ní.

Ron studoval cosi zajímavého na stropě a nevšímal si jich.

„No.. hlavně se zase nerozčiluj, Harry.“

„Já se nerozčiluju. Já jenom říkám, že kluk nemusí skončit se mnou, jenom kvůli tomu, že je bisexuál nebo gay nebo… nevím co. Já ho nechci, rozumíš? Já NIKOHO nechci.“

Někdy ho napadalo, jestli neudělal chybu, že se jim s tím svěřil.  
Jasně, na jednu stranu se mu ulevilo, ale…  
No, Ron byl v pohodě.  
Žádné narážky, žádné rozhovory, prostě jako kdyby se nic nezměnilo. Spíš to tak trochu ignoroval.

Zato Hermiona…  
Nejdřív si strašně dělala starosti a na všechno možné se ho vyptávala.  
Pak začala ta horší část…

Herm si totiž myslí, kterak je Harry strašně osamělý a deprivovaný a že někoho potřebuje. Tak začala zjišťovat, kdo je gay nebo kdo se tak tváří a kdo by byl pro Harryho vhodný.

(v Bradavicích nebyl žádný „oficiální“ homosexuál… vlastně počkat.. Trisha Montgomeryová byla lesbička… hmm, jenže to bylo Harrymu fuk… a Parvati tvrdila, že je bisexuálka i když u ní to byla spíš touha udělat se zajímavou, protože Harry si dobře všiml, jak se dívá na ostatní).

„Vždyť se ti snažím jenom pomoc.“

„Prostě mu už dej pokoj, Hermiono.“ Ron se ozval.

Ticho vydrželo jen chvilku.

„A to se ti vážně Hunter nelíbí?“

A nedá pokoj.

A nedá…

A…

„Ne.“

„Ale vždyť vypadá dobře. Co se ti na něm nelíbí?“

„To bys nepochopila.“

Jak jí to vysvětlit?

Není kluk.  
Natož gay.

„A kdo se ti líbí??? Co třeba… Seamus se ti líbí? Seamus vypadá dobře, to musíš uznat…“

„Hmm…“

„Neříkej, že ne!“

„Ne.“

„Rone!! Řekni mu něco!“

Ron se podívá tak trochu rozpačitě.

„Nemůžeš už toho nechat? Prostě do něj neryj.“

„Já jenom chci, aby si někoho našel.“

„A ty si myslíš, že to nezvládne sám? Hermi… Nemůžeš už toho nechat?“

Tentokrát se naštvala a přestala s nimi komunikovat.

A Harry za to byl docela rád, protože si připadal trapně, zvlášť, když si uvědomil, že je mohl kdokoli slyšet.  
Ne, že by se za to, kdo je, styděl.  
Ne.  
Jenomže…  
Jenomže…

Jak by asi zareagoval celý kouzelnický svět na zprávu, že Harry Potter má radši kluky než dívky?

Hmm??

Nechtěl riskovat.  
Tak to řekl jen Ronovi a Hermioně.

Stejně… proč by s tím měl vyrukovat na veřejnost?  
Je to jeho osobní věc.

Stejně…  
Stejně…

Válka.

Bude.

A bude brzo.

A pak už bude jedno, jestli je člověk gay nebo ne.

A Harry si stejně nemyslí, že to přežije.

 

Možná, kdyby někoho měl, tak by to bral jinak. Nechtělo by se mu skrývat, chtěl by se celému světu pochlubit.

Ale takhle???  
O nic nešlo.

Vůbec o nic.

I když to bylo vlastně legrační.

Nikdy by ho nenapadlo, že je na kluky.  
Třeba ta věc s Cho.  
Moc se mu líbila a v určitých chvílích mu s ní bylo vážně dobře.

(Ron měl ale docela trefnou poznámku, že Cho má hodně klučičí rysy… asi víc než trefnou, možná proto si jí mezi těmi všemi dívkami všiml)

Od té doby, co se rozešli, už žádnou holku (ani kluka) neměl.  
Ale přemýšlel a cítil, že…  
Vždy se díval na kluky trochu jinak, všímal si toho, jak vypadají, oblékají, jak se chovají… Občas… míval sny. A sny úplně jiného rázu než ty s Voldemortem.

Bylo v nich horko.  
Doteky.  
Polibky.  
Různé tváře.  
Těla…

Klučičí těla.

Nejdřív ho to děsilo… A pak… se s tím musel smířit.

Cho měl rád a líbila se mu.  
Ale nikdy si nepředstavoval, jak vypadá pod vším tím oblečením. Zatímco, když se díval na kluky… dost mu toho běželo hlavou.

Svým přátelům to řekl někdy v půlce listopadu.  
Teď krátce po začátku nového roku s tím byli docela smíření.

I když každý svým způsobem.

Vyrovnávají se s tím a vyrovnává se s tím i on.  
Ale… není vyděšen, jak by asi měl být.  
Prostě… stalo se to.  
Je to fajn…  
A vlastně na tom ani nezáleží.

Protože v téhle válce stejně nebude místo na vlastní city a pocity.

„Harry?“

Demelza stála přímo před ním.

„Ahoj. Brumbál mi pro tebe tohle posílá.“ dívka mu podávala kousek pergamenu.

*****  
Přišel na jejich další hodinu.  
A ten večer se dozvěděl všechno o horcruxech. A o tom, že věci budou ještě složitější než se zprvu zdálo.

Zabít Voldemorta.  
To bylo samo o sobě neskutečné.  
Nemožné.

Ale zabít hned několik jeho částí.  
Už jen ty části najít…

Ještě, že je tu Brumbál…

*****  
Seděl za stromem u jezera a přemýšlel.

Stejně musel Voldemorta svým způsobem litovat.  
Kluk z mudlovského sirotčince se zvláštní zálibou pro krutost.. Hezký (dost přitažlivý, řekl by) mladík, co využívá svého vzhledu k ovládnutí druhých… Mladý muž, co pokračuje v tom, co začal…  
A pak najednou…  
Zrůda, co zabila jeho rodiče.  
Kterou se viděl vrátit.  
A on ho pořád… pořád potom všem… po tom….

Litoval.

I když viděl, že v sobě měl vždy cosi zlého, špatného… Nemohl ho za to vinit.

Vyrůstat v sirotčinci, neznat své rodiče.. Pak se dozvědět, že je z rodu, který kdysi býval slavný… Ta potlačovaná zloba… Najednou se začne uvolňovat.

Harry zatnul pěsti.

Málem cítil, jak mu tenkrát bylo.  
Místo hrdosti, že je Zmijozelův dědic, jen vztek, že i přes tuto skutečnost se mu tyto věci dějí. Jako se cítil Harry, když zjistil, že je kouzelník.  
Jestli je kouzelník, tak proč musel vyrůstat u mudlů a nechat se šikanovat Dudleym?

Jestli…

„Proč tohle musíš dělat?“

„A proč musíš pořád mluvit jako idiot? A chovat se tak.. malej při…“

„Sklapni!“ ten hlas pořád odpovídal rázně, jakoby useknutě, hrdě… i když… se chvěl.

A ten hlas znal.

„Draco Malfoy.. zahnán do kouta. Posranej strachy.“

Ten hlas znal taky.

Blaise Zabini.

Taková malá krysa. Špičatý obličej, brýle, umaštěné hnědé vlasy… nečím Harrymu připomínal Červíčka, nemohl si pomoc, byl mu prostě odporný.

Malfoy mu odporný nebyl…

Malfoye jenom nesnášel.

Ani jeden z nich ho neviděl, koneckonců on taky neviděl je. Byl schován za stromem.  
Ale slyšel je.  
Teď by nemohl odejít, aniž by ho nezahlédli.  
Mysleli by si, že je špehoval?  
Možná… každopádně…

Harry… chtěl zůstat.

Chtěl je… špehovat, když se to musí říci takto.  
Už dlouho přemýšlel jestli…  
Třeba to zjistí.

Teď.

„Ty mě nebudeš urážet, Zabini.“

„A co by na to řekli tvoji slavní rodičové? Zklamaní ze svého synka… těhotná matinka by nejspíš hanbou potratila…“

Malfoyová je těhotná? S Luciusem?  
To je… fuj.  
Harry se otřásl.

Nechutní heterosexuálové.

Harry by to bez svých přátel nezvládl.  
Ne, teď…

Voldemort se vrátil.

Existovalo to „proroctví.“

Sirius zemřel…

Svět byl v ohrožení…

Ale bylo zvláštní, že Harry se najednou cítil – v klidu.

Už totiž věděl na čem je a že tahle válka je hlavně válkou jeho.  
Ale kupodivu místo aby byl v permanentním stresu a nemohl strachy ani dýchat, si užíval dnů s přáteli a příjemného zimního počasí.

Možná…

Jako kdyby tušil, že to je naposledy, co si užívat může.  
Nedělal si moc iluze o tom, že se Voldemort stáhne do ústraní a pravá válka nikdy nevypukne.  
Vypukne, a to asi dost brzo.  
Ale dokud se tak nestalo…

Musí žít a musí se bavit.  
Dokud to jde.

Zatím to jde…

Chápal Billa Weasleyho a Fleur, kteří plánovali svatbu. Nevěděli, co se může stát zítra, a proto žili dneškem, přítomností, jediným okamžikem.  
Prostě se raději vezmou teď než nikdy.

Ale tahle dvojice nebyla jediná.  
V celých Bradavicích tak nějak přibylo zamilovaných párů.

Jako kdyby…

Všichni byli podivuhodně veselí, ale nedalo se to označit jako přetvářka. Bylo to prostě jako poslední vzedmutí vlny euforie před blížící se bouří.  
Každý to cítil.

I Harry a jeho přátelé.  
On, Ron, Hermiona. Jejich trojlístek.

Byli hodně spolu, bavili se, učili… Po tom, co se stalo na Ministerstvu drželi hodně spolu. Věděli, že bez toho by to k ničemu nevedlo.

Samozřejmě, že měl Harry strach a hodně o Voldemortovi přemýšlel. V jeho nitru se toho odehrávalo tolik… Ale nechával si to pro sebe, snažil se to vytěsnit z obyčejných rozhovorů.  
Snažil se na to zapomenout, ačkoliv to moc nešlo.  
Všichni si mysleli, že tu předzvěst války tak trochu ignoruje… trochu moc na Harryho Pottera… jenže tak to nebylo, on jenom prostě… Snažil se o tom příliš nemluvit.  
Nezatahovat do toho své přátele.  
Protože kdyby se jim něco stalo…

Je to prostě jen jeho boj.

Ano, bez nich by to nezvládl, bez nich by byl nikdo… Jenže teď už mu nemohou pomoci. Teď už je to prostě jen na něm.

Nechce s nimi dlouhé hodiny mluvit o válce, Temném pánu, smrti a utrpení… Teď se chce bavit.

„Rone… Vnímáš mě vůbec?“ Hermiona strčila loktem do osoby sedící vedle ní.

Harry zřejmě nebyl jediný, kdo se zasnil.

„Co... ??? Jo…“

Moc přesvědčivě to sice neznělo, ale kamarádce to (kupodivu) stačilo.

„Taky se říká, že kolik řečí znáš, tolikrát jsi člověkem. Nebo kdo jinému jámu kopá, sám do ní padá. Rozumíš?“

Harry jaksi netušil, jak se dostali zrovna k tomuto tématu.  
Ron na tom byl podobně, protože se mu po tváři rozběhl jeden z těch jeho naprosto zmatených výrazů.  
Ale přikývl.

A Harry se usmál.

Mít přátele je opravdu fajn…

*****

„Dáte si čaj? Nebo něco vostřejšího? Sakra, já zapomněl, že vy děcka nemůžete… Tak čaj?“

Hagrid držel konvici s něčím podezřele zapáchajícím.

„Ehm.. díky, Hagride,“ usmála se Hermiona, zatímco Ron si mumlal něco „o děckách“. Za dítě už se dlouho nepovažoval.

„Jak se vám teďkom vede?“ vyptával se Hagrid a naléval jim pití.

Harry jen pokrčil rameny: „Dobře.“

A byla to pravda.

Aspoň částečně.

Takové to hlodání ohledně budoucnosti tu samozřejmě bylo. Ten červíček pochybností, jestli budou moci po válce takhle sedět. Jestli vůbec budou naživu…

„Harry… Jsi v pořádku?“ Hermiona.

Dobrá, starostlivá Herm.  
Jako vždy.

„Je mi fajn.“

„Zase jizva? Vypadal jsi… divně.“

„Nic. Nic mi není. Jen… však víš.“

Věděla.  
Na rozdíl od Rona, který se právě dohadoval o něčem nepodstatném s Hagridem.

Hermiona to všechno silněji vnímala a prožívala.  
Byla přece holka.  
A té nic neunikne.

Znala Harryho dobře.

Ano, Ron sice taky, ale stejně… byl přece jen… Ron, no.

„ALE TO NENÍ FÉR!!“ Ron vykřikl a tím Harryho trochu probudil z té apatie.

„Co není fér?“

„Ty jsi neposlouchal, Harry? Hagrid mi řekl, že možná nebude národní famfrpálová sezóna! A to přitom Kudlejští kanonýři hrají líp než kdy jindy, jsou ve formě, mohli by VYHRÁT!!“

„To říkáš pokaždé, Rone. A naposledy je to porazili kdo? Nottinghamští Nadutci?“ poznamenala Hermiona.

„TY famfrpálu nerozumíš, tak se do toho nepleť!“ odbyl jí Ron.

Famfrpálová sezóna nebude?  
No, tak to šlo rychleji, než Harryho vůbec napadlo.  
Když zakázali i nejpopulárnější kouzelnický sport… válka je tu. Doopravdy.

„Nerozčiluj se, Rone, eště to není vůbec jistý. Jen Rufus to navrhl na Ministerstvu. Prej bezpečnostní důvody.“

„Pokud to navrhl Brousek, tak to se asi můžeme s famfrpálem rozloučit,“ poznamenal Harry.

„Eště to neschválili.“

„Ale, Hagride! Vždyť víš, že všechno, co Brousek řekne, je pro ně málem svatý. Myslí si, že spasí celý svět… Taťka to říkal,“ dodal Ron, když viděl nechápavé pohledy, které na něj přítomní vrhnuli.

Hermiona mlčela.

Harryho napadlo, jestli to je tím, že jí Ron řekl, aby zůstala od jejich rozhovoru dál (Harry s ním protentokrát souhlasil… Hermiona opravdu famfrpálu rozuměla asi stejně jako on jasnovidectví) nebo protože rozmýšlela situaci.  
Každopádně…  
To, že možná bude famrfpálové mistrovství zrušeno, ukazuje na dost věcí.

A nic pěkného to nebude.

*****

O hodinu později už společně kráčeli Bradavickou chodbou.

„Harry… Co říkáš na Huntera Fishera?“

„Koho?“ nechápal, kam Hermionina otázka směřuje.

Loktem do něj strčila, takže byl přinucen dívat se na studenta Mrzimorské koleje.

„Hermiono…“

„Co je?“ tváře jí trochu zčervenaly.

„Proč bych na něj měl něco říkat?“

„Víš.. slyšela jsem, že je bisexuál a měl dokonce u něj doma přítele. Tak jsem myslela…“ nedokončila.

„Myslela, co?“ dorážel na ni.

Ron studoval cosi zajímavého na stropě a nevšímal si jich.

„Hlavně se zase nerozčiluj, Harry.“

„Já se nerozčiluju. Já jenom říkám, že kluk nemusí skončit se mnou, jenom kvůli tomu, že je bisexuál nebo gay nebo… nevím co. Já ho nechci, rozumíš? Já NIKOHO nechci.“

Někdy ho napadalo, jestli neudělal chybu, že se jim s tím svěřil.  
Jasně, na jednu stranu se mu ulevilo, ale…

No, Ron byl v pohodě.  
Žádné narážky, žádné rozhovory, prostě jako kdyby se nic nezměnilo. Spíš to tak trochu ignoroval.

Ale Hermiona…  
Nejdřív si strašně dělala starosti a na všechno možné se ho vyptávala.

Pak začala ta horší část.

Herm si totiž myslí, kterak je Harry strašně osamělý a deprivovaný a že někoho potřebuje. Tak začala zjišťovat, kdo je gay nebo kdo se tak tváří a kdo by byl pro Harryho vhodný.

(v Bradavicích nebyl žádný „oficiální“ homosexuál… i když… Trisha Montgomeryová byla lesbička… hmm, jenže to bylo Harrymu fuk… a Parvati tvrdila, že je bisexuálka i když u ní to byla spíš touha udělat se zajímavou, protože Harry si dobře všiml, jak se dívá na ostatní).

„Vždyť se ti snažím jenom pomoci.“

„Prostě mu už dej pokoj, Hermiono,“ Ron se konečně ozval.

Ticho vydrželo jen chvilku.

„A to se ti vážně Hunter nelíbí?“

A nedá pokoj.

A nedá…

A…

„Ne.“

„Vždyť vypadá dobře. Co se ti na něm nelíbí?“

„To bys nepochopila.“

Jak jí to vysvětlit?

Není kluk.  
Natož gay.

„A kdo se ti líbí? Co třeba… Seamus se ti líbí? Seamus vypadá dobře, to musíš uznat…“

„Hmm…“

„Neříkej, že ne!“

„Ne.“

„Rone! Řekni mu něco!“

Ron se podíval tak nějak rozpačitě.

„Nemůžeš už toho nechat? Prostě do něj neryj.“

„Já jenom chci, aby si někoho našel.“

„A ty si myslíš, že to nezvládne sám? Hermi… Nemůžeš už toho nechat?“

Tentokrát se naštvala a přestala s nimi komunikovat.

A Harry za to byl rád, protože si připadal trapně, zvlášť, když si uvědomil, že je mohl kdokoli slyšet.  
Ne, že by se za to, kdo je, styděl.  
Ne.  
Jenomže…  
Jenomže…

Jak by asi zareagoval celý kouzelnický svět na zprávu, že Harry Potter má raději kluky než dívky?

Hmm?

Nechtěl riskovat.  
Tak to řekl jen Ronovi a Hermioně.

Stejně… proč by s tím měl vyrukovat na veřejnost?  
Je to jeho osobní věc.

Stejně…  
Stejně…

Válka.

Bude.

A bude brzo.

A pak už bude jedno, jestli je člověk homosexuál nebo ne.

Harry si stejně nemyslí, že to prežije.

Možná, kdyby někoho měl, tak by to bral jinak. Nechtělo by se mu skrývat, chtěl by se celému světu pochlubit.

Ale takhle?  
O nic přece nešlo.

Vůbec o nic.

I když to bylo vlastně legrační.

Nikdy by ho nenapadlo, že je na kluky.  
Třeba ta věc s Cho…  
Moc se mu líbila a v určitých chvílích mu s ní bylo vážně dobře.  
(Ron měl ale docela trefnou poznámku, že Cho má hodně chlapecké rysy… asi víc než trefnou, protože možná proto si jí mezi těmi všemi dívkami všiml)

Od té doby, co se rozešli, už žádnou holku (ani kluka) neměl.  
Ale přemýšlel a cítil, že…  
Vždy se díval na kluky trochu jinak, všímal si toho, jak vypadají, oblékají, jak se chovají… A občas míval sny. A to sny úplně jiného rázu než ty s Voldemortem.

Bylo v nich horko.  
Doteky.  
Polibky.  
Různé tváře.  
Těla…

Mužská těla.

Nejdřív ho to děsilo… A pak se s tím smířil.

Cho měl rád a líbila se mu.  
Ale nikdy si nepředstavoval, jak vypadá pod vším tím oblečením. Ale když se díval na nějakého pěkného kluka… hlavou mu běželo dost věcí.

Svým přátelům to řekl někdy v půlce listopadu.  
Teď krátce po začátku nového roku s tím byli vyrovnaní.

I když každý svým způsobem.

Vyrovnávají se s tím a vyrovnává se s tím i on.  
Ale není vyděšen, jak by asi měl být.  
Prostě se to stalo.  
Je to fajn…  
A vlastně na tom ani nezáleží.

Protože v téhle válce stejně nebude místo na vlastní city a pocity.

„Harry?“

Demelza stála přímo před ním.

„Ahoj. Brumbál mi pro tebe tohle posílá,“ dívka mu podávala kousek pergamenu.

*****

Přišel na další hodinu…  
A ten večer se dozvěděl všechno o horcruxech. A o tom, že věci budou ještě složitější, než se zprvu zdálo.

Zabít Voldemorta.  
To bylo samo o sobě neskutečné.  
Nemožné.

Ale zabít hned několik jeho částí.  
Už jen ty části najít…

Ještě, že je tu Brumbál…

*****

Seděl za stromem u jezera a přemýšlel.

Stejně musel Voldemorta svým způsobem litovat.  
Kluk z mudlovského sirotčince se zvláštní zálibou pro krutost. Hezký (dost přitažlivý, řekl by Harry) mladík, co využívá svého vzhledu k ovládnutí druhých… Mladý muž, který si plní svůj sen.  
A pak najednou…

Zrůda, co zabila jeho rodiče.  
Kterou se viděl vrátit.  
A on ho pořád… pořád potom všem… po tom….

Litoval.

I když viděl, že v sobě měl vždy cosi zlého, špatného… Nemohl ho za to vinit.

Vyrůstat v sirotčinci, nepoznat své rodiče… Pak se dozvědět, že je z rodu, který kdysi býval slavný… Ta potlačovaná zloba… Najednou se začne uvolňovat.

Harry zatnul pěsti.

Cítil, jak mu tenkrát muselo být.  
Místo hrdosti, že je Zmijozelův dědic, jen vztek, že i přes tuto skutečnost se mu tyto věci dějí. Podobně se cítil i Harry, když zjistil, že je kouzelník.  
Jestli je kouzelník, tak proč musel vyrůstat u mudlů a nechat se šikanovat Dudleym?

Jestli…

„Proč tohle musíš dělat?“

„A proč musíš pořád mluvit jako idiot? A chovat se jako malej při…“

„Sklapni!“ ten hlas pořád odpovídal rázně, jakoby useknutě, hrdě… i když… se chvěl.

A ten hlas znal.

„Draco Malfoy. Zahnán do kouta. Posranej strachy.“

A tenhle hlas znal taky.

Blaise Zabini.

Taková malá krysa. Špičatý obličej, brýle, umaštěné hnědé vlasy… nečím Harrymu připomínal Červíčka.  
Nemohl si pomoci, byl mu prostě odporný.

Malfoy mu odporný nebyl…

Malfoye jenom nesnášel.

Ani jeden z nich ho neviděl, koneckonců on taky neviděl je. Byl schován za stromem.  
Ale slyšet je mohl.  
Nemůže odejít, spatřili by ho.  
Mysleli by si, že je špehoval?  
Možná… každopádně…

Harry… chtěl zůstat.

Chtěl je… špehovat, když se to musí říci takto.  
V poslední době přemýšlel, jestli je možné, aby…  
No, třeba to zjistí.

Teď.

„Ty mě nebudeš urážet, Zabini.“

„A co by na to řekli tvoji slavní rodičové? Zklamaní ze svého synka… těhotná matinka by nejspíš hanbou potratila…“

Malfoyová je těhotná? S Luciusem?  
To je… fuj.  
Harry se otřásl.

Nechutní heterosexuálové.

„Jak můžeš vědět o tomhle?“

„Ha, já toho vím. Já vím všechno, Malfoyi, to si pamatuj. Nezáleží na tom, kolik máš peněz, nezáleží na tom, kolik ctitelek, já vím vždy víc než ty. A dokážu to využít. A to dost dobře.“

„Co chceš?“

Počkat…  
Zabini Malfoye vydírá?

„To, co já nemám a ty toho máš až moc. Je to malý, třpytivý, cinká to, plný kapsy toho máš…“

Vydírá ho.

„Kolik?“

Hlasy se ztišily, takže Harry nerozeznal, o čem se baví, dokud Malfoy nevykřikl.

„Ty ses zbláznil!“

„Možná… Ale, nemusíš to platit. Denní Věštec mi za to dá možná i víc.“

„To bys neudělal.“

„Myslíš?“ zasmání.

„Udělal. Svině.“

„Takže dohodnuto.“

„Jsi horší než všichni mudlovští šmejdi dohromady, Zabini.“

„Dohodnuto.“

*****

„Harry, říkám ti, že bys měl raději přemýšlet nad tím, co ti řekl Brumbál, než se snažit zjistit, co ví Zabini na Malfoye.“

„A k čemu mi to přemýšlení bude? Promiň, že to říkám, Hermiono, ale teď už s tím nic nenadělám. Musím jen počkat, co Brumbál zjistí, a pak mu pomoc, pokud to půjde.“

Ron se vložil do rozhovoru: „Mohlo by být docela dobrý zjistit, co ten skrček na Malfoye ví. Třeba bysme to mohli použít proti němu.“

„Vy to nechápete!“ Harry byl naštvaný.

Hermiona: „Já to chápu moc dobře... Myslíš si, že Zabini zjistil, že se Malfoy přidal ke Smrtijedům, tak ho vydírá a ty to chceš samozřejmě dokázat, abys měl něco pro řád. Harry… Tohle NENÍ tvoje starost.“

Hmm… Chápala to.  
Opravdu si myslel, že to má, co dělat se Smrtijedy… Ale zbytek jí nedocházel.

On prostě musel něco dělat.

A Malfoy… vždy pro něj byl tím největším soupeřem. Možná, v jistém smyslu, větším soupeřem než byl samotný Voldemort. Už je kvůli tomu, že byli stejně staří… A narozdíl od Voldemorta, znal Malfoye, jako svého protivníka, takřka dokonale.  
To nebylo jen pár vzpomínek z myslánky, to byla každodenní realita.

Jestli byl Smrtijed… Brumbál by to měl vědět.

Mít Smrtijeda uvnitř Bradavic by totiž nemuselo být zrovna ideální. Vlastně to je dost nebezpečné.  
A Harry si byl jist…

No dobrá, skoro jist.

Ale po dnešku ta jistota narostla.

„Stejně bych rád viděl Malfoye na kolenou.“

Hermiona po něm vrhla pohled.  
Harry nejdřív nechápal, ale pak…

„Ne! Takhle jsem to nemyslel, proboha, tak přestaň dělat ty obličeje. Nemusíš ve všem vidět hned narážky na.. na to.“

Ronovi to došlo teprve teď a jeho výraz byl v tu chvíli ještě horší než výraz jeho kamarádky.

No, prima.  
To za chvilku bude muset jenom mlčet, aby ve všem nehledali dvojsmysly.  
Jenže… vážně chtěl vidět Malfoye poraženého, zklamaného, chtěl odhalit jeho kariéru u Smrtijedů, a tak se mu pomstít za ty dlouholeté urážky.

To, jak ho Zabini vydíral…

Nebylo mu Malfoye líto, ten zmetek si to zaslouží, zaslouží si možná ještě víc.

A Harry o to rozhodně nechce přijít.

Zjistí, co Malfoy tají.  
Ať je to cokoliv .  
A Ron mu v tom může pomoci.

I on chtěl totiž vidět Malfoye na kolenou.  
A ze stejného důvodu jako Harry.  
Určitě ne to, co myslela Hermiona.

(aspoň jde vidět, o čem v dnešní době holky přemýšlí… brr)

*****

„Jenže jak to chceš zjistit? Možná měla Hermiona pravdu…“

Hmm…

Asi to nebude tak jednoduché, přesvědčit Rona, aby se zapojil do pátrání.

„Pravdu? A v čem?“

„Ticho, prosím,“ Prýtová se ozvala.

Trochu se ztišili. Pracovali ve dvojicích, takže on byl s Ronem, zatímco Hermiona s Nevillem (Harry nevěděl, koho má více litovat).

„Možná by ses měl zaměřit na ty.. horcruxy. Jak ti o nich říkal Brumbál. A ne na Malfoye, i když je idiot. Stejně nevíš, jestli se to jeho tajemství týká toho, že je Smrtijed nebo něčeho jinýho.“

„Brumbál říkal, že s horcruxy si nemám dělat starost, že o ně se postará on. Já mám být připraven na… na to, co přijde potom.“

Ron mlčel.  
Věděl, co jeho kamarád myslí tím potom .

Nebylo to zrovna nejlepší téma k rozhovoru.

„Rone… Tebe nezajímá, co Malfoy tají?“

„Ani ne.“

„Ale… proč? Vždycky přece…“

„Víš, Harry… ty to stejně neděláš kvůli řádu, ale kvůli sobě. Pořád Malfoye nenávidíš a chceš se mu mstít. Jenže teď je jedno, co se děje s Malfoyem. Harry… bude válka. Měl by ses zaměřit na Ty-víš-koho a ne na Malfoye.“

Trochu ztuhl. Tohle neznělo jako Ron.  
Ale jako někdo jiný, koho moc dobře znal.

„Rone… ty jsi o mě mluvit s Herimonou?“

„Ne,“ zrudl.

Neumí lhát.

„Vy jste o mě mluvili?“ zvýšil hlas.

„Ticho, tam vzadu! Nechcete raději pořádně pracovat, hmm?“

Nikdo z nich už po celou hodinu nepromluvil, takže Prýtová mohla být spokojená.

Ale Harry nebyl.

Ti dva se o něm baví za jeho zády a vymýšlí, co by pro něj bylo dobré.

Fajn.

Fajn.

Jak je jim libo.

Vůbec neví, co je pro něj dobré.  
Vlastně o něm neví nic.  
A taky to nebudou oni, kdo nakonec budou s Voldemortem bojovat a rozhodovat o tom, jak skončí tenhleten spor.  
Tak ať ho teď nechají dělat, co chce on.  
A on chce dokázat, že je Malfoy Smtijed.

*****

Nakonec použil opět dvě nejužitečnější věci, co měl – svůj neviditelný plášť a Pobertův plánek. Možná by stačilo Zabiniho opět přistihnout při rozhovoru s Malfoyem.

Kdyby to věděl na sto procent…  
Kdyby si byl jistý.  
Měl nějaký důkaz…

Tak by pak mohl zajít za Brumbálem a Malfoye definitivně… poslat tam, kam patří.

A ty řeči, co vedl Ron byly hloupé.  
Že na Malfoyovi teď nezáleží, že se blíží válka a je tu Voldemort, na kterého se musí zaměřit.  
Pff…

Plánek tedy nosil sebou na všechny hodiny a snažil se objevit něco nenormálního.  
A taky Malfoye pozoroval…  
Pozoroval ho a v duchu si říkal, že už brzo… Že se mu za všechno pomstí.

Parchant.  
Nic než to.

Nic než to.

„Co je, Pottere? Nemůžeš se vynadívat?“

Sakra.  
To byl Harryho problém.  
Vždy, když začal přemýšlet, přestal vnímat svět okolo něj. Takže i teď se „jaksi zapomněl“ s pohledem na Malfoyově tváři.

„Na tebe? To zrovna,“ odvětil mu stejným tónem.

„Kdepak máš Weasleyho a tu šmejdku?“

„Starej se o svoje věci, Malfoyi.“

„Copak asi dělají, co, Pottere? Někde si užívají a tebe z toho vynechali. Divím se, že jim to toleruješ.“

„Nepleť se do toho. Jdi si budovat svou smrtijedí kariéru a nám už dej pokoj.“

Věděl, kde je Hermiona s Ronem, ale vyhnul se jim.  
Byl pořád ještě tak trochu naštvaný.

„Dávej si pozor na jazyk, Pottere.“

„Proč? Říkám jenom pravdu.“

„Ale tohle není pro změnu tvoje věc,“ odešel.

*****

„Zabiju tě, Zabini. Jednou se nebudeš dívat… A pak to udělám. Přísahám, že to udělám.“

Nakonec na ně narazil čistě náhodou.  
A opět, když seděl jen tak opřený o strom, na tom samém místě…

„Na to bys neměl.“

„Mě nemůžeš vydírat. Mě nikdo nemůže vydírat.“

„Zvláštní… Přijde mi, že to teď dělám.“ uchechtnutí.

„Nemůžu ti ty peníze dát. Tolik teď nemám a otec…“

Zabini mu skočil do řeči: „Takže v tom případě bude mít Denní věštec o čem psát. Fíha, už se těším na ten trhák. A vsadím se, že tví rodiče budou taky nadšeni. Zvlášť tatínek, co? Ha.“

„Zabiju tě.“

Harry se prostě musel podívat.

Malfoy stál a hůlkou mířil na Zabiniho hruď.  
Harry mimoděk sevřel svou hůlku. Neměl by nějak zasáhnout? I když Zabini byl podlý podrazák, tak Harry nemůže přece nechat Malfoye, aby ho jen tak zabil. To přece neudělá.

Ne.

Harry věděl, že ne.  
Malfoy byl, přes ty všechny vychloubačné historky, jenom srab.

„To nezvládneš. Vždyť se ti třese ruka. Jako nějaký holce. Z tebe nikdy nic pořádnýho nebude, Malfoyi, jen t…“

„Sklapni,“ hůlku sklonil.

Neudělal to.

„Radši mi ty peníze dej.“

„Já se nenechám vydírat.“

„Tak v tom případě… kup si zítra noviny,“ Blaise pomalu odcházel.

A Harrymu se zdálo jako kdyby z místa, kde Malfoy stál, zaslechl popotáhnutí.

Jako by někdo… brečel.

*****

„Nemyslím si, že to tajemství má, co dělat s tím, že je Smrtijed… I když Smrtijed je, to vím,“ přemýšlel nahlas u jídelního stolu.

S Ronem i Herm už mluvil.  
Moc dlouho se na ně zlobit nevydržel, přece jenom to jsou jeho přátelé.

„Harry, chováš se jako posedlý. Nemůžeš na to prostě zapomenout?“ Hermiona už byla zoufalá.

Neodpověděl, protože přiletěla soví pošta.  
A noviny.  
Harry byl docela zvědav jestli Zabini splnil svou výhružku, a proto byl odhodlán prolistovat celý Denní věštec, dokud nezjistí, co tím myslel.

No…

Moc listovat nemusel…

Stačilo se podívat na titulní stránku.

Draco Malfoy je gay!!!  
Šokující odhalení – syn Luciuse Malfoye, nedávno propuštěného z Azkabanu, kde byl pro podezření spolupráce s Vy-víte-s-kým, je homosexuál! Dennímu věštci se podařilo zjistit utajovanou informaci, která zřejmě ještě zamíchá vztahy v klanu Malfoyů. Je možné, že…

„Myslím, Harry, že jsi jeho tajemství právě odhalil,“ Hermiona mu četla přes rameno.

A Harry… mlčel.

Nikdy by ho nenapadlo, že Malfoy.  
I Malfoy…

Je na tom podobně.

Nesnášel ho, ale… přece… vypadá to, že Malfoyovi nastanou dost tvrdé časy.

Byl rád, že není na jeho místě.


End file.
